


Hot Machine

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed a happy appleshipping moment after watching episode 117.</p></blockquote>





	Hot Machine

Warm. The beverage held in a cup radiated the heat from the machine that had heated up the liquid and was mixed with some brownish sweet dust until it was handed to her. She held another cup with the same beverage but had to put it in a plastic cup holder as it was not her drink. She could already see him scolding her now. Particularly when she had been the one to tell him that they needed to save some money for their current project.

‘It’s only a gift Rin. It isn’t as if you bought something you didn’t need.’ Rin thought to herself. She walked along the streets glancing at what was around her. There were some of the Common children playing outside with their guardians watching over them. Rin smiled as she saw a little girl run with a paper plane in hand before throwing it. The plane flew in the air for a short distance before diving into the ground. The girl went to pick it up and continued the chase for the paper plane. Rin smiled at how the girl was having fun. She walked toward her destination which was a small house. Opening a wooden door she was surprised when white smoke covered her face as it headed outside. She heard some coughing and knew what had happened.

“Another mismatch.” Rin stated to the boy that was coughing while waving his right hand that held a towel quickly, in an attempt to clear the smoke from his face.

“Yeah, it was only on this part though and not the others.” The blue haired boy said. Rin sighed as she placed the cups in the step and reached opened the door fully for the smoke to come out of the closed space. As the smoke cleared up from the space the boy looked at Rin and smiled sheepishly.

“Why didn’t you wait for me to come?” Rin asked. Her voice clearly irritated at Yugo. Yugo didn’t respond though he faced the steel part in order not to face this.

“I thought I could finish it faster. We are so close to having it complete.” Yugo answered as he took a glance toward a white steel like shape. He could tell Rin was angry with his decision. Rin had told him that it was better if they worked together and he knew this was true. But after they had completed the main hard part with the D-Wheel he became ecstatic and fully motivated to finish the last remaining parts. Yugo heard Rin taking some steps and he knew he was in for some pain. He tried not to move, not to show his anticipation of the scowling Rin would give him. He was surprised when he felt hands on his shoulders.

“Do you think I am useless?” Rin asked him in a calm tone. Yugo shivered at that calmness and shook his head quickly.

“No, I just… wanted to complete this faster.” Yugo answered truthfully. He was worried how Rin would respond to that. He felt the hands pull away and turned his head back to see that Rin was crying.

“Rin! What is…” Yugo said as he stood from his chair only to be met with a kick to his leg.

“Owwww!” Yugo said as he grabbed his leg in order to tend to it with his hands. He looked at Rin to see that she was clearly upset.

“You do not think I want to complete it just as fast as you? That I do not want to witness it with my own eyes when all of our hard work is completed?” Rin shouted rhetorically at Yugo. Yugo could tell Rin was upset. He then gave a small nervous smile

“But it isn’t completed yet. We can still work on it together.” Yugo answered. Rin’s eyes widened slightly at that before they returned to her normal calm look. She gave him a small smile and Yugo smiled. Yugo then saw her become irritated as she crossed her arms around her chest.

“You better not think of completing it without me. Otherwise, I will break it.” Rin said rather annoyed. Yugo gaped at what Rin just said.

“Even if it’s just 98% complete.” Yugo asked rhetorically.

“What did you leave for me to work on?” Rin asked annoyed. Yugo sighed.

“It isn’t even 90% done yet.” Yugo responded.

“Good.” Rin said surprising Yugo. She then gave Yugo a small smile.

“I can’t let you do all of the work for our dream.” Rin said. Yugo blushed lightly at that and scratched the back of his head. Rin then walked to the door in order to retrieve the two cups. She handed the plastic container to Yugo. Yugo was confused until he felt the warmth from it and gave a huge grin.

“Is this…” Yugo was about to ask when Rin nodded.

“Yes!” Yugo said as he removed the plastic seal on the cup and took a sip. Hot chocolate was a real luxury for both to come across.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a happy appleshipping moment after watching episode 117.


End file.
